


From the dining table

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: Timothée is a prostitute, working late at night  while his best friend dayna watches his 5 year old son Simon.He does it for his son, for himself, and for the hope of a better future. His clients don’t give a fuck about him, as if they should. But one clients soft touches and kind heart changes everything for Timothée.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> CAST
> 
> Timothée Chalamet as himself (22)  
> Armie Hammer as himself (33)  
> Jacob Tremblay as Simon Chalamet (Timmy's son) (5)  
> Sasha lane as Dayna Miller (Timmy's best friend) (21)  
> Emily blunt as Margot Chalamet (Timmy's mother) (42)

Timmy's p.o.v

It's cold out tonight, as cold as everything in body. It was a rough night with rough clients and all I wanna do is get home to my baby Simon. 

I hop on the subway and head home, the lights flicker a little and a older man keeps eyeing me from across my seat, I have a bad anxious feeling in my stomach so I look down at my lap hoping he will leave me alone. 

Luckily that's all he does, as soon as I'm at my stop I hop off quickly and power walk to my apartment, Dayna should be there with Simon and for once I hope he's not sleeping because I really need hug him. After getting choked that's all I want, after not getting paid that's all I want, after being beat that's all I want.

I slip into the apartment and Simon is laying his head in Daynas lap and they're watching Tv, awake.  
"Hey Timmy" she smiles softly  
"Hey day” I smile back  
"Daddy!"  
Simon comes running up to my legs and almost makes me fall back, I laugh.  
I pick him up into my arms and hug him with every ounce of love left in my body.  
"Hey honey" I say  
"I missed you" he yawns  
"I missed you to"  
He stops hugging me and looks at me like he's about to cry  
"What happened to you dad there's a big purple spot on your cheek, did the monsters from my cartoon get you" he puts his hand gently to my cheek and holds it there  
"Somethin like that buddy but guess what"  
"What" he says  
"I beat them and I won, I'm king now" I joke with him  
"WOAH" he says giggling  
He yawns again  
"You ready for bed bud" I ask  
"Yeah" he nods  
"Hey d I'm gonna put him to bed real quick"  
"Okay I'll be here" she says  
"Night night Dayna" Simon Says to her  
"Night night si" she says blowing a kiss  
He catches it with this hand and I carry him into his room, it's small but it's a room. I turn on his nightlight and wrap him up into his blankets and kiss him on the forehead goodnight. I close the door and head back out into the living room and Dayna comes over kisses my bruise and hugs me to her chest, I break down. It seems like my tears tonight are never ending. 

She guides me outside onto the balcony and we sit down, she hands me a smoke and I light up both of us.  
"What happened tonight Tim" she says, her voice shakes like it's about to cry  
"The guy wanted to cum without a condom while he was inside me, I said no, tried to get up, and he punched me along with some other things then proceed to do exactly what I didn't want him to do"

"God timmy it breaks my heart that I cant help you and that you have to do this, if I wasn't in a bad position myself I would help you but you know the diner pay is shit" 

"It's alright d honestly I'll make it out of here eventually and so will you and things will get better for us"  
She nods and squeezes my hand and continues to smoke.  
She stays for another half hour and then hugs me and heads to her apartment since she has to wake up early.

Dayna became my best friend almost as soon as I had moved in about a year ago, we clicked instantly and she has been the biggest help, I could never repay her.  
She works at a local diner down the street during the day and at night she watches Simon for me for around 4 hours, I try to get at least 2 or 3 clients a night in that period of time because I don't wanna be an absent parent, I don't want simon to think I'm abandoning him for long weird periods of time. He is my world and means so much more to me than a 40 year old John who's unsatisfied with his wife and is aimlessly looking for something warm to stick his viagra pumped dick in.

I strip my clothes off and hop in the shower trying to wash off the hands that had touched me tonight. That's hands that were rough and didn't give a fuck about me but as much as I tried every time, it never helped and the feeling always lingered, the hands always lingered and I had to learn to deal with that. If it meant my son had a roof over his head, food, and clothes then I would learn to deal with it and keep going. I do this for him, for us, and for the hope that we will make it out of here.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to “streetcar” by daniel caesar for this chapter, it adds to the emotion and atmosphere.

Timmy’s p.o.v

 

Now that Simon is asleep I have time tell you guys some things. 

I got pregnant by a hookup at the time at age 16 and had the baby at 17. As you could imagine being that young my mother absolutely despised me and said that I had ruined everything by being a whore. We never had the best relationship it was me and her since I was 2. No real dad, just constant men that mom brought home, in and out of my life it seemed like all the time. I think what hurt the most is when she had these men around I became second priority, just pushed to the back burner. She only took focus to them and was constantly all over them with goo goo eyes. 

 

I remember one night though in particular that I still get flashbacks about and remember unfortunately so vividly. I was 6 and it was New Years and my mom and her then boyfriend Dave went out while I stayed with the babysitter at our house. When they arrived home they sent her home and I could tell they were both tipsy, mom almost drunk. They both just pushed past me and shut the door to their room before I could even give my mom a hug or say hi. She looked flush and her eyes were hazy and Dave had been all over her. 

I remember going into my room and crying, I was just so tired. Tired of the boyfriends, tired of the recklessness, and tired of the neglect. As I was crying I heard a big thud and my mom moaning in pain. I walked to her door and saw her laying in front of it, I had found out that he pushed her after having an argument in their room. As she was laying there I heard him punching the walls and eventually he came out of the room with mom still laying there and he slammed the door into her hip and she started crying. He walked out of the house and slammed the door. As much of a grudge as I held towards my mother I couldn't just stand there and let her suffer, I still loved her. I remember hugging her and laying with her on the floor and covering us in a blanket. That's how we fell asleep, holding each other still through everything.

Eventually in my teens I developed really bad depression, paranoia, and severe anxiety. It became hard to continue to function day to day. After dealing with it inside for 3 years I eventually told my mom and she took me to the doctor and I got diagnosed with all three of those things. I had gotten meds but stopped taking them after 3 months as my depression got increasingly worse and I didn't get out of bed and when I did I could only do so little because my energy was gone, trying to do those little things plus school had gotten in the way and the meds meant nothing. 

My mom had noticed I had gotten bad again and I confessed about not taking the meds, she was calm about it until that night when she stood there to make sure I would start taking it again. 

"Please take it timmy"   
"I don't want to"   
"This is how your going to get better sweetheart please"   
"I said no mom what the hell" 

She grabbed the pill and shoved it down my throat with water. I had hated her so much. And sometimes I still do for that. So I started taking them again because I didn't want that to happen again and I felt guilty. After awhile I just became numb not better, not sad, not happy, kinda just there, disconnected. 

So to try to feel again I had sex with a senior, he was 18, his name was xavier. We did it in the back of his car park on the side of some buildings on a weekend, classy I know right. 

After that night we didn't talk to each other much, just some quick heys in the hallways, he was closeted so he wanted to be discreet and act like it never happened. I had started puking days later and found a pregnancy test in one of our cabinet and took it. 

Positive.

I had never been more regretful and stupid in my life, I was scared and alone. I definitely knew the baby would not have both parents, it would just be me. 

She already knew I was gay so at least I didn't have to tell her that but now I had to tell her I was pregnant and I already knew she wouldn't take it well, as we were in a bad place in out relationship at the time. 

She told me that I was a whore and stupid and inconsiderate. She let me stay at home until the baby was born and then kicked me out by myself with a newborn. 

I wanted to scream at her, I wanted to cry to her, I wanted to tell her how much she fucked me up and how I hated her. I didn't though, I had to grow up and be a parent and figure something out for Simon. 

I had told xavier one day after school and he walked off never speaking to me again after that and I had a break down and went manic thinking about what was to come.

I had been decently lucky as we had a piggy bank in the house that we had been saving with since I was around 9. I had gotten an apartment with it and worked a lot of small random jobs, a nice older lady in the building had kind of took me in as her own son as she had lost hers and had helped me with watching Simon while I made ends meat. We stayed there until Simon was 4 and the left to the recent one I'm living in now with Dayna here. 

Just before we moved into this apartment I had been working at a diner myself just around the corner, I became friends and acquaintances with a lot of people, but there was one in particular that had sorta started me into the business of prostitution. His name was jaden and he was a prostitute who stopped in regularly. one day I was curious and asked him how it was. He said it definitely paid the bills and he was comfortable, he told me how much he made just in one night letting someone use his body and I had felt so bad but so kind of thrilled because I had realized if I did the same, Simon could have so much more. 

I had started about in the business about 3 days within moving into our current apartment, luckily like I said Dayna and me had clicked easily and at first it was just a one night thing where I asked her if she would be willing to watch him but it turned into every night, at first I told her I had a third shift job at some company I made up and that's why the hours were at night and weird but confessions and guilt took the wheel again and I told her what I was really doing. She didn't judge me and hugged me tight every night and told me to be safe, she even gave me pepper spray just in case. 

So thats where I am now, living in a shitty New York apartment, selling my body in a desperation to feel something and to survive. In a desperation to give Simon what I didn't have. The past year of being a prostitute has been immensely rough and I had came to know the horrifying face under the mask of just a person simply paying for a hookup. I had been raped, beaten, and chocked. I was in so much pain day to day and fell into my numbness again. The significant moments that I remember ever truly feeling lately had been with my son. He keeps me going, that giggle when I draw a face onto his pancake with whipped cream had keeps me going, the karaoke nights we had dancing in our pajamas singing to frank ocean keeps me going. Every little detail of him was like a crutch holding me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful responses so far and I’m definitely excited to continue and to delve deeper into emotion ♥️
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it’s not exciting but it’s give a very detailed important backstory and the story will truly start next chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated, sending hugs 
> 
>  
> 
> \- raven


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to “catharsis” by Aether for this chapter.

Timmy’s p.o.v

I eventually fall asleep for about 3 hours, my insomnia is pretty bad these days. I wake Simon up for school, luckily I'm able to do that since I work nights. 

"Hey bud it's time to wake up"  
He rubs his eyes and looks up and me and smiles, then hugs me.  
"Okay" he says 

That kid. I'm so lucky. 

I leave him to get dressed and I go to the kitchen to make him his favorite, strawberry cream cheese bagels. My favorite as well so it works out.  
I hear his small feet walk into the kitchen and he sits up at the table  
"Thank you da"  
"Your welcome" I ruffle his hair with my fingers and he giggles  
He finishes rather quickly and we hop in a taxi and head to his school, it's about 3 minutes from here so it's convenient.  
"Thank you" I smile at the taxi driver as I'm getting out  
"No problem" he says and speeds off to the next person.  
I walk him to his teachers and thank them  
I bend down to his height and I kiss his cheek and he hugs me  
"Have a good day okay and be what?" I ask  
"Kind" he smiles  
"That's right, love you"  
"Love you to dad" 

I wave him and his teacher goodbye and head out of the school, I walk around the city for a few hours just passing time, not really wanting to go back to that shitty apartment before I have to. 

I end up at a flower shop and grab some flowers, I always make sure to have them in the apartment. If one set dies I buy another. I feel as though flowers being something to the apartment, with it being so dull. The contrast and shape and colors of the flowers can really liven up a room and it makes me smile. Me and Simon both have favorites so I grab those. 

Then I swing around the corner and get some books from the book store every teen and even people my age seem to show up to, to get pictures to post to tumblr and Instagram for the look. Which I'm not gonna lie the place is pretty nice and I even took a few myself. 

I enjoy thrillers and really emotional relatable human stories. I really wanted to write and publish something before everything went to shit but what are you gonna do ya know.

I end up hanging around in the city till it's time to pick Simon up, I grab another cab and grab him to take home. As soon as I get there though the teacher tells me he had a bad day and told me what happened with sympathy in her eyes. 

He was quiet the whole way home until we got into the apartment and he started crying.  
He just hugged and held onto me and I Carried  into my room, laying down always helps me when I'm upset. I layed him on my chest and he snuggled up to me 

"Are you okay si" 

"I had a bad day" 

"What happened" 

"A girl brought a tiara to school and she let me try it on since I asked and some of the other kids were laughing at me and calling me names" 

"Look at me si" 

Tears welled up in my eyes, he sat up and looked at me. 

"You can wear whatever you want, play with whatever you want, and you can be whoever you want. The world is always going to have mean people  unfortunately but that doesn't mean you should stop being yourself and stop doing what you like just because of a few people who's opinions will be outweighed with acceptance and love. Did you know there's lots of boys who wear tiaras, they aren't just for girls." 

"There is?" He asks 

"Oh of course, there's the millions of people on earth and I can assure you your not the only one who has put on a tiara and has been a boy" 

"You don't think I'm weird?" He says 

"Of course not, I'll even buy you a tiara if you want, how does that sound?" I ask 

"Good" he giggles 

I tickle him and snuggle up to him again before sleep takes me.

-

I wake up hours later and it's only an hour before I have to head out for the night. Simon is still sleeping on my chest and I gently cover him up and go into the bathroom. 

I washed my face and made sure my curls were perfect tonight and that I wore something skimpy as rent was due soon and I was short with money. 

It was September, So I could justify wearing a coat as it got colder at night.

I put everything on and called Dayna over, she gave me a hug and told me that she loved me and to be safe. I thanked her and kissed simons sleeping forehead and I left. 

I slipped outside and down the street on a street I was familiar with and it was usually good business and lots of it. Cars were parked there waiting for someone to hop into and take home to bang.

I had my fur coat on with a lollipop in my mouth, specifically because I knew it would get the ones with an oral fixation wanting to take me somewhere. 

 

After standing there for a few minutes, I had someone pull up and roll down their windows looking at me and jerking his head in a motion for me to get in the car. 

"How much" he asks before I get in the car

"Depends on what you want" 

"I want you to blow me and ride me" 

This client was very descriptive and specific on what he wanted. He was older I would say about late thirties, olive skin, dark slicked back hair with lots of scruff. Definitely have had worse clients so I wasn’t complaining.

"Ok blow job is 200 and your dick inside me is 400"

He agreed and took me to a dingy motel. The money I would get tonight would be more than enough for the rest of rent and I could splurge a little. 

He shoved me inside the room harshly.  
"On your knees bitch" 

I did so with a straight face and went right to pleasuring him. I had gotten told often that I gave good head. As if that was supposed to make me feel good. It only made me feel bad and that that's only what I could do in life. 

He kept moaning and pulling my curls and snaking his hand around my throat 

His breath started to speed up so I knew I was almost finished with one aspect of the night. I usually pull away before their about to cum and let me them come on me instead because swallowing someone's body fluids was disgusting and I would only be comfortable doing it with someone I loved and trusted. 

But he wanted me to swallow. I knew he could tell I was trying to physically pull away but he grabbed my mouth hard and held it there while he came down my throat and made me swallow. Tears welled up in my eyes but I knew to never let them fall when with a Client, you just shut and accept what's going to happen to you. 

He pulled away from my mouth and went to sit against the headboard motioning with his hand to come over, I always hated this part. I slipped my clothes off. He grabbed lube from his Jean pockets on the floor and slicked up his cock. Then I came over and he stretched me open quickly and painfully. He didn't care about me, only his pleasure.  
I sank down on his cock and he grabbed me hips, I knew that there absolutely would be bruises tomorrow. More of a reminder of what my life is. 

I started bouncing up and down and he was grunting and panting, I was whimpering and quietly moaning. I actually hated that sometimes I enjoyed it, fucking stupid human body. 

He grabbed my curls again and started fucking up into me while I was going down. The loud sound of skin slapping skin filled my ears, then after a few minutes of that he came, luckily he had a condom on. 

I got up off of him and started quietly putting on my clothes. He pulled his on to, threw the money on the bed and left. I left to and headed back out into the night hoping I wouldn't end up getting raped or killed. Sometimes thinking of getting killed didn't seem to bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> Also I love Simon and Timmy so much ♥️  
>  
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated, sending hugs ♥️
> 
> \- raven


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicide attempt

Timmy’s p.o.v

As soon as I get home I feel so detached from myself and my body, that I just feel numb. I just want it to be over, I'm so tired of the way I'm living, this isn't living. Being a prostitute and getting raped and beaten in the am almost every other night trying to survive for you and your kid is not living. Being in mental pain everyday while your head is filled with sadness loneliness and guilt is not living. Not being able to feel anything half the time is not living. I'm barley holding on lately, it gets harder and harder everyday. It doesn't help that I get degraded and humiliated every night. 

And I feel so guilty that dayna has to watch my son every night while she could doing her own thing and taking care of herself and I feel disgusting that she knows what I'm actually doing while she tells si I work at a magical place, what I would give to be a kid again. To have my life filled with color and fantasy and nothing to worry about again. Some tell you being an adult is fun and you get to make your own choices and your free, but freedom comes with a price. I want to be ignorant to what's out there again, I want to not know how bad the real world would scar you again. From here I only age and things will only get harder. I wish I could be publishing and writing like I had always told my mom I would do when I was younger. She would read my scribbly words in my notebook and tell me how award winning they were and how I was the best writer there ever was.

It almost feels to me as though life was a single parent, started dating someone, that someone became your step parent, and they ended up being abusive. Life isn't easy it's hard and tough with pinches of happiness and ignorant bliss sprinkled throughout. I never in a million years had ever thought I would be here, with a kid and strange unknown men that touched me for a job. 

I have a strong urge to end everything right now, I'm just so tired. I go to the cabinet and grab some random prescription pills and bring them to the bathroom and close the door. My breathing starts to turn incredibly heavy and it feels like I can't get enough air. Tears blur my eyes and I can barley see my hand shaking while I'm trying to open the cap. I hear it pop off and I shake a bunch of pills into my hands. My tears dampen them and I look in the mirror at myself. I'm here, this is real, this is me about to leave my kid by himself, this is me about to leave my best friend, this is me about to give up all the joy I could experience and the new things I could try, this is me that could have a better future, and this is me that knows I cannot die. No matter how much I want to I quickly realize I have a 5 year old son who's about to be 6 in bed peacefully sleeping depending on me to be there for him and to love him, I have a mom that I could repair a relationship with, I have a future that could be made true, and I have someone out there that will love me completely still waiting to meet me. 

I throw the pills in the toilet and flush them, then collapse on the floor in sobs. My whole body is shaking and my chest aches. The cool ground of the bathroom feels nice, soothing in a way. 

All the sudden I hear the bathroom door being knocked on. I pull myself together and choke words out  
"What's up si"  
"Da can I come in"  
I take a deep breathe  
"Yeah baby come in"  
He opens the door and looks at me like he's about to break down to.  
He rushes towards me and sits next to my collapsed body  
"What's wrong are you okay daddy"  
"Yeah baby I'm just sad"  
"Don't be sad" he says  
"Baby being sad is apart of life and being human we all get sad. Like you get sad when you accidentally scrape your knee or you get sad when someone makes fun of you, it's human to cry about those things and it's normal to feel sad" 

He takes his little hands and lays down on his side facing me and wipes my tears with his fingers.  
"Your my hero da just like in the movies, your strong just like them” I start crying again and pull him against my chest and hug him tight.  
We get up together and snuggle up in my bed, he asks if he can sleep with me and of course I say yes. 

I have to remember that I do what I do, for him. Always for him. 

-

I walk down the street to another usual spot of mine to let more random men do what they want with me.  
It's about 2am so it's prime time.  
I stop and wait for cars, right next to this street is a restaurant and I see a guy smoking a cigarette leaning against the front of it eyeing me.  
I stare back and he sends me a genuine smile, he motions for me to come over to him and I do. 

"You wanna head back to my place" he asks stomping on his cigarette to put it out  
"Uh sure" I say  
"Ok let's go"  
I follow him to his car and get in  
"I'm armie" he says while driving  
"Timmy" i mutter  
We went up in the car for about 45 minutes, he must live outside of the city because the car stops at a house  
"Alright we're here" he says  
We get out and head inside  
"You live by yourself, no wife, kids?"  
"Yep and no wife and no kids" he laughs  
"And what are you needing me for, you lonely?" I joke  
"Eh something like that"  
I stop our conversation there and kiss him deeply, he grabs my face and kisses back. He towers over me a bit so he has to lean down. I feel kisses on my throat and I throw my head back and moan.  
"Bed" he whispers in my ear  
"Yeah" I breathe out  
I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the bedroom and lays me on the cool sheets. I pull off my clothes and so does he. I take in his nakedness, his body is masculine strong, hairy chest and legs, tan skin, large hands.  
He crawls over me and kisses me sweetly and runs his fingers through my curls  
Most men don't even kiss me.  
He plants kisses down my chest and stops at my cock. I start to breathe heavily from the sensation I get from his warm mouth on my cold skin.  
He lifts my legs and puts them on his shoulder  
He looks at me and it's a look of asking consent, I nod and lay my head back down. He pulls my cheeks apart and eats me out. My head keeps tossing and turning from side to side from the pleasure.  
"g-god yes" I cry out  
His tongue is plunging in and out of me, and making sure he hits my walls. His stubble scratches my thighs and adds a whole new sensation I never thought I would like.  
"Yes...yes...yes...yes" I pant out  
He pulls his tongue out and kisses the underside of my thighs, almost appreciating me in a way. He crawls back up to me and kisses my cheeks.  
"You ready" he asks  
"Yeah" I smile  
He pulls out a condom and lube from his nightstand and slips it on. He lubes up his fingers and slides them in, I hiss from a small stinging sensation.  
"You okay, you wanna stop" he asks concerned  
"No I'm alright"  
"Okay" he says  
He fingers move in and out of me for a few minutes until I'm stretched then he lubes up his dick. He lays over me and pulls my legs around his waist.  
as soon as I feel our skin touch I start to tingle, his skin is warm and soft.  
He positions himself and I feel his cock penetrate me, I moan instantly, there's barley any pain and he's big.  
He starts thrusting and looks at me lovingly, I don't think his eyes ever left mine the whole time.  
He starts grunting and then kisses me, we pant into each other's mouth.  
"f-f-fuck" I stutter  
His cock keeps hitting my walls and prostate  
He kisses my head and start to thrust faster, soon the sound of skin slapping skin is bouncing off the walls and the headboard is hitting the wall.  
"you f-feel so good" he pants out  
He keeps hitting that spot and my moans and whimpers get louder and louder and he starts to moan to  
"I'm gonna c-cum" I moan  
"Fuck me to" he says into my mouth  
"Let go" he says  
I do. I do and it's wonderful, I've never felt this good during sex. He releases also and his cum fills the condom, I feel it's warm ness through it. My thighs shake around his waist. My hair is damp with sweat and as soon as he lays on me his skin is sticky to.  
"Thank you" he says  
I smile at the small sweet gesture, I run my fingers through his hair and hum  
After a few minutes of laying in the dark he gets up and grabs his wallet, he pulls out 500$ and hands it to me.  
"Thank you" I say  
"No problem" he smiles  
I get up and put my clothes on, i gotta get home to si and I realize I've been out a little to late  
"I gotta get home" I say quickly  
"Do you need a ride, I'll drive you" armie says  
"Sure"  
He throws his clothes on and we get on the road.  
I really hope dayna isn't upset with me, I feel so bad.  
We pass time by singing a bit to the radio and talking, for some reason I feel incredibly at ease and at home with him. He feels almost like a lover not a stranger. Armie is really beautiful inside and out, I can tell just by the small time spent with him, he's genuine.  
I give him my address when we get into the city and he puts it on his gps.  
I watch the city lights cast it's nightly glow over his face, and his blue eyes sparkle when it hits just right.  
I try not to stare to long with fear of being caught.  
We eventually pull in front on my apartment and I'm sad to leave him.  
"Here's my number if you need anything I would definitely like to see you again" he hands me a small slip of paper and smiles  
"Thank you I appreciate that"  
I almost cry from his kindness  
We hug and I head into the building with a warmest I haven't felt in a long time. This is one of those significant moments where I have truly felt and I'm happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first half of this chapter shows you where Timmy is mentally. He’s very tired and worn down mentally and struggles with a lot. 
> 
>  
> 
> And also they met! There relationship is kind of already starting to develop, the way they touch and talk to each other is definitely not just a hook up and I can’t wait to get more into their relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone is dealing with those thoughts like Timmy, please don’t leave. i promise your situation won’t last forever, I love you and care about you to no end, there’s still so much left for you. Your future can be incredibly bright just keep pushing and I apologize if that isn’t helpful but know I care, and I completely know how you feel as I’m dealing with that myself. if you ever need anyone to talk to my socials are down below ♥️
> 
> national suicide prevention lifeline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated, sending hugs ♥️
> 
> \- raven  
> Tumblr: ravesarinas  
> Insta: ravesarinas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone it’s me, raven. I want to start off on a clean slate. All my other fics on this account are discontinued. 
> 
> I want to apologize for my rambling and rants on here that I’ve ever posted. They were embarrassing and disrespectful and my mental health was terrible and I was manic. So I’m just here to write and go. I don’t want to get anymore shit for putting an opinion or talking about anything Armie and Timmy and Elizabeth related out there. I hope you can forgive me and I hope I can bring joy to your day with my fics again. 
> 
> I feel embarrassed by my behavior although I still stand by some of what I said, I understand where some of you were coming from 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and I’m sending hugs 
> 
>  
> 
> \- raven ♥️


End file.
